1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating hyperlipemia.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a treating or preventing method of hyperlipemia by administering an ethanolamine derivative to mammals acutually or potentially afflicted with hyperlipemia.
Hyperlipemia is a disease with turbid serum and increased blood level of triglycerides associated which will cause myocardial infarction and cerebral blockade. Therefore, treatment of hyperlipemia is important in the prevention of such diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A variety of drugs have heretofore been known as the antihyperlipemic agent. However, as effects of the known agents are not satisfactory, development of more effective agents has been desired.